


first times in gay bars

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Bar, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, also jeonghan's a working man, and cheol isn't, basically that's the gist of it idk, jisoo's very open abt his sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: Seungcheol gets dragged in a gay bar by his best friend and never expects to actually get a good timealso alt. jisoo is very open abt his sexuality and cheol isnt very and well u'll get it





	first times in gay bars

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhh this was purely impulse writing lmaoooooo  
> i've been thinking about this for what a week or so now so yeah 
> 
> !! the outfit jihoon's wearing is the one he wore in their [Un Haeng Il Chi perf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzKzOTOAKh4) uh he looks so fucking hot there i am but a SLAVE for mr. lee jihoon . 
> 
> also obviously not proofread bc im posting this right after i wrote it bc lmao i hate myself AHAh
> 
> also STREAM THANKS !!! ;A; AND AAA I EDITED THIS B C IT'S CHAN'S BDAY WTF I FORGOT HHDJSJFJD

The first thing he felt was the hard bass thrumming through his chest from the huge speakers near the dance floor. The room was filled with various men; mingling with each other, dancing with each other, flirting with each other. He keeps his eyes on the small man in front of him, his friend Jihoon, as he leads them through the room. They arrive at the bar and score two seats near the edge. 

 

“Two!” Jihoon tells the bartender and raises his hand. Seungcheol curiously looks around him observing his surroundings thoroughly. At one point he stares way too long at these two guys making out over by the couches near the dance floor. He was snapped off of his staring when the bartender slides down two shots towards them. 

 

Jihoon catches them and hands the other towards him. “To, your first time at a gay bar!” he says with a sly smirk and raises his shot glass. Seungcheol snorts but raises his glass nonetheless and bumps it against Jihoon’s. He scrunches his face as he feels the burn slick down his throat. 

 

A few minutes of sitting down by the bar, looking upon the vast crowd of bodies by the dance floor- with Jihoon pointing out people who look  _ hot as fuck _ \- Jihoon decides to go down there himself. He hops off the bar stool and Seungcheol watches his friend as he loosened his already oversized polo- which mind you, had about two buttons popped off at the top- and mess up his hair a bit. Seungcheol raises a brow and shakes his head as he turns his seat back to face the bar. 

 

He picks at the half empty glass of some tequila cocktail that Jihoon ordered for him and gently bops to the bass of the song playing. He senses someone take the seat beside him but chooses not to turn and just focus on his glass of alcohol. 

 

“It’s packed tonight” he hears the person beside him say and chuckle. His eyes widen a bit and he side-eyes the man, hoping he could at least catch the person’s appearance from his peripheral which alas only made his eyes hurt. He slowly looks to his left to look at the man. He stops mid-swallow and stares openly at the man in front of him. 

 

This guy was just,  _ unbelievably handsome.  _ He may not have been too open about his sexuality before but he must admit that this man is probably one of the most handsome guys his eyes had laid upon. His slightly wet black hair fell just slightly above his cat eyes. His lips were lightly tinted red and they looked like wet cherries. The guy stared back at him and raised his brows. 

 

“u-uh” he stuttered and swiftly turned around expecting he was actually speaking to someone else, but no one was on his right and the bartender was far from them. He gulped thickly and pointed at his chest, giving him a questioning look. The guy brought up his hand and lightly laughed against the back of it. “Yeah I was talking to you” he says, the sides of his eyes wrinkling and his cheekbones rising ever so slightly. 

 

“u-uh I guess so” he mumbles, forgetting he was still unconsciously staring at this guy. “oh, is it your first time here?” he asks and fiddles with the rim of his glass. 

 

“Yeah, my friend actually just dragged me here- and left me” he answers and mumbles the last part, to which this guy laughed at once again. He does have to admit, in the few minutes that they have conversed he had become quite attracted to this guy’s laugh. “Y-you uh must be a regular h-here?” he asks the guy and he in turn smiles softly at Seungcheol. “You could say that” he hums and nods as he brings the glass to his cherry red lips and drinks the alcohol. 

 

“So how’s your first time at a gay bar so far?” the guy asks and smiles at him. Seungcheol fingers the rim of the glass slowly formulating the answer in his mind. “Good so far” he starts and nods. “Well, the music is better?” he states as a matter of factly and looks back at the guy who only tilts his head and quirks his brows. “I mean, in normal- straight- bars it’s all just like EDM and all that shit and like you get sick of it easily because it’s like it’s all the same? You know?” he blurts out and the guys lets out a faint chuckle and nods his head. 

 

“What else?” he hums and leans in, obviously amused at some random- probably bisexual, hopefully not homophobic- guy’s first thoughts on a gay bar. “The atmosphere and feel is definitely lighter than in a straight bar” Seungcheol says and turns his body slightly towards the guy who makes a face and nods his head telling Seungcheol to continue. “like, you can actually feel like people aren’t here to fuck, I mean probably like 40% of the people here aren’t here to just fuck” he enthusiastically answers, his hands making all kinds of motions.

 

Jihoon makes his way back to the bar- his hair a bit more dishevelled than when he entered the dancefloor, his shirt definitely more wrinkled- with some guy in tow. A guy with brown hair with bangs reaching the tips of his ears, was sporting an oversized white polo which was also unbuttoned two buttons up the top, the sleeves messily tucked at his elbows, and a thin black string choker wrapped a couple of times around his neck. 

Jihoon shouts his order over to the bartender which made Seungcheol and the guy look at them, but it was as if there was no one else there are the bar except for Jihoon and the guy he had brought over. 

 

“Hey Hoo-” Seungcheol mutters but was abruptly stopped when Jihoon turned around only to hook an arm up on the guy’s neck and brings him down to make out with him. The drink was taking way too long, you know? Seungcheol stares with wide eyes when the guy immediately reciprocates and brings himself closer towards Jihoon and grabs the smaller’s hips, tilting his head as the kiss continued. 

 

Seungcheol choked on his saliva and turns around with his eyes closed. The guys softly laughs, “you know them?” he asks evidently unfazed by the happenings. Seungcheol continues coughing after he nods his head at the guy’s question. The guy gently pats Seungcheol’s back, whilst still silently chuckling. “You okay now?” the guys asks and chucklingly smiles at Seungcheol. He stares at the guy’s smiling face, somehow slightly oozing with radiance. “u-uh y-yeah” he mutters and rakes his fingers through his hair effectively messing it up. 

 

“So is it still 40 percent?” the guys asks and laughs. Seungcheol gives him a questioning look before the guy brings up his hand and laughs against the back of it. “You know, the percentage of people who go here aren’t here just for a fuck?” he continues and Seungcheol reddens a bit but chuckled nonetheless. He bravely turns to sneak a look over at his friend and his man, to see that they were  _ still _ making out. 

 

He looks back at the guy and laughs, “I guess that lowered to about 1 percent”. They share a laughs before hitting straight to a different topic. 

 

“Fuck, I forgot I never actually got to say my name, I’m Jisoo” the guy, now Jisoo, says and offers Seungcheol a soft smile. Seungcheol stares for a bit- he will never not be under whatever Jisoo’s spell is- before clearing his throat. “o-oh uh my name’s Seungcheol” he states and gently smiles back at him. 

 

“Hey, Mingyu’s like super drunk already, he’s passed out on one of the stripper poles with his shirt on his mouth” some guy wearing a plaid polo comes up to Jisoo and pats his back. “god” he hears Jisoo whisper as he shook his head. Seungcheol raises his brows at this and Jisoo looks at him with a slightly sullen face. “Sorry, uh our friend is apparently so drunk, we have to take him home” he reluctantly answers and Seungcheol nods his head. 

 

“oh it’s okay” he smiles at Jisoo and the other jumps off his bar stool but stops in front of Seungcheol. “It’s a shame a have to end the night like this, and just when i got to meet a cutie” he says and smirks as Seungcheol visibly reddened. “Can I borrow your phone?” he smoothly asks and peers up expectantly at Seungcheol. “oh u-uh ye-yeah” he stutters and shakily grabs the phone from his back pocket and unlocks it. He hands it over to Jisoo and watches as Jisoo types down what he thinks is his number. 

 

Jisoo hands it back with a smile. “I guess this is goodbye for now” he says and swiftly places a kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek before winking and following his friend to where their other friend was. Seungcheol stares blankly at Jisoo’s back as he slowly and unconsciously brings up a hand to touch his flaming cheeks. He slowly recovers and faces back at the bar as he stares at the wall of alcohols in front of him. 

 

He blinks once, twice, before regaining his breath. He gulps and takes a deep breath before unlocking his phone and finding Jisoo’s contact with his name as **jisoo** **♥**.  He looks at the display name as a sneaky smile arises from his face. He covers his face with his hands and chuckles like a schoolgirl before fanning his face. He mistakenly looks to his right only to be remembered of the fact that Jihoon was still making out with his man. Which now has escalated to the man placing his thighs in between Jihoon’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> """"gay bars r definitely better""""" i say as i never have even been in one and all of seungcheol's answers are just stuff i found in reddit lmao (i'd love to go to a gay bar tho :--( ) 
> 
> [tumbly](https://www.jisoostar.tumblr.com)  
> and  
> [twitty](https://twitter.com/ayyojosh) heh
> 
> pls feed me comments my children r very hungry ;(


End file.
